


Coupling

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some couplings are fueled by love, others by lust. This one was the product of far too much Firewhisky.





	Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Perhaps it was the smoky pub or the fact that she'd had far too much to drink tonight, but imagining the feel of his lips on hers, how warm his breath would feel against her skin, the sheer closeness of his body when he took her in his arms—her overactive imagination was driving her insane. She was thinking of Draco Malfoy, of all people, in _that_ way.

Hermione only hoped it was the effects of the alcohol that made it appear as though he might be staring back at her. She did not, after all, always hold her liquor very well. She stood on wobbly legs and made her way precariously across the room to the loo. Not for the first time in her life, she had the conscious thought that high heels and Firewhisky were not meant to be used in combination; one did not complement the other.

She clutched hold of the sink taking in her bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks, when she heard the door open and close behind her. The weight of his stare bore into her and she knew whose eyes she would meet before looking up. "What are you doing in here? It's the ladies room."

Draco did not answer. He simply slipped the bolt on the door with a thud that seemed to reverberate off the walls as he moved in behind her. "Do you really want me to leave?"

She opened her mouth to speak with the intention of telling him to get out, and closed it again.

"I didn't think so." His hand fisted in her hair jerking her head back roughly as his teeth nipped her neck hard enough to leave a mark. His hand slipped beneath her skirt and she groaned her consent. She heard him take down the zip of his trousers and jumped in surprise when his hand went around her throat, his cock rubbing against her soaked knickers with each movement. "Beg me," he said, mouth against her ear.

She kicked back at him. "I'm not that pissed."

She heard him chuckle deep in his throat. "Good to know. I'd hate to waste all this effort for you not to remember it in the morning." And with that, he pushed her over the sink, shoved her knickers to the side and entered her hard and fast.

Their coupling was primal, every stroke driving her closer to completion. She pushed back against each of his thrusts and was quite certain that if he had stopped, she would have begged him to continue. She was only grateful that he did not. She came hard, the spasms of her body bringing him to orgasm soon thereafter.

Her limbs felt boneless in the afterglow of their coupling. He straightened his clothes and walked out without another word.

~Fin.~


End file.
